starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ferus Olin
Ferus Olin fue un humano y designado el padawan Jedi de la Maestra Jedi Siri Tachi. Considerado muy maduro para su edad por muchos Jedi, Olin era muy respetado por su dedicación a la Orden Jedi. A menudo se enfrento con compañeros Padawan en duelos de entrenamiento siendo Anakin Skywalker el mas notorio y el que mas le molestaba, pero ellos dos y Maestros, Tachi y Obi-Wan Kenobi, a menudo colaboran en las misiones, viajando a mundos tan variados como Radnor, Euceron, Andara, Typha-Dor, Romin, Falleen y, por último, Korriban. Muchas de estas misiones fueron diseñadas para la captura de criminales escaparon científico y Jenna Zan Arbor, que los Jedi más tarde descubririan que trabajaba con Granta Omega, el asesino de la miembro del Consejo Jedi Yaddle. Poco antes del inicio de las Guerras Clon, Olin renunció a la orden jedi debido a la culpa que sentía por la muerte involuntaria de compañeros Padawan Darra Thel- Tanis en Korriban, donde Omega finalmente fue muerto en batalla por el Maestro Kenobi. Eventualmente, él trabó amistad con Roan Lands en Bellassa, y los dos crearon una empresa conjunta, Olin y Lands. Olin le tuvo suficiente cariño a Bellassa para adoptarlo como su hogar. Después de la fundación de una rebelión contra el Imperio, nuevo en la tarea del control de la galaxia después de la destrucción de los Jedi, el se reentreno en los caminos Jedi con la ayuda de Obi-Wan Kenobi, uno de los pocos Jedi que habían sobrevivido a la Gran Purga Jedi. El también creó un refugio para Jedis fugitivos sobre un asteroide oculto dentro de una tormenta atmosférica. Durante su búsqueda de Jedi refugiados del Imperio, fue chantajeado por el Emperador Palpatine para que lo ayudase, pero actuaría como un agente doble, la búsqueda de información y de tratar de socavar el imperio desde dentro. comienzo .]] Olin entró en estrecho contacto con Anakin Skywalker en unos 27 ABY durante una misión para evacuar el planeta Radnor cuando una toxina mortal fue liberada en el aire. Los dos fueron enviados al planeta junto con sus Maestros, Siri Tachi y Obi-Wan Kenobi y otras dos parejas de Masetro-aprendiz; Durante la misión, los Maestros y Padawans se vieron obligados a separarse, ya que no habia suficientes trajes protectores para permitir a todos los Jedi ir a investigar el área de Radnor ya afectada por la toxina, y cuando eso sucedió, Olin y Skywalker pronto se enfrentaron más de las cuestiones de Liderazgo. A pesar de ello, los Padawans lograron trabajar juntos lo suficientemente bien como para continuar siguiendo pistas para descubrir el motivo de la liberación de la toxina. Si bien el rastreo de un grupo de ladrones saqueadores que estaban saqueando las casas de los civiles y que huian con sus objetos de valor robados, los Padawanes empezaron a seguir un rastro que les llevó a descubrir que los nativos del vecino planeta de Avon tenían previsto invadir Radnor, mediante una oferta de Asistencia en la evacuación como una cortina de humo para un aterrizaje de droides de ataque. Los equipos Jedi habian frustrado los planes de la invasión, pero no sin muchos argumentos entre Skywalker y Olin sobre la manera de hacerlo. Al final de la misión, Olin, desconfiaba su nuevo rival, debido a la voluntad de control que habia demostrado, le advirtió que iba a verlo a él enfureciendo, aún más Skywalker y agravo el sentimiento de aversión entre los dos aprendices aún más que antes. Los Juegos Galácticos Dos años más tarde los dos aprendices se reunieron de nuevo, junto con sus maestros, en los Juegos Galácticos en el planeta Euceron. En la que participo una compañera de los padawans la aprendiz Tru Veld, ayudandó a sus maestros para descubrir un complot en los juegos de la plataforma. Cuando Skywalker descubrió que era ilegal amañar un podrace a favor de un competidor, decidió competir en él para descubrir cómo lo hacian. Olin estaba en contra de esta idea. El Padawan creeia que Skywalker iba las carreras para la diversión y no para el éxito de la misión, y sus opiniones irritaban a su rival. Skywalker entro en la carrera, pero descubrió que él era el atleta con la ventaja en lugar de Hekula, el hijo de su ex rival de carreras Sebulba. Sin embargo, en sentido estricto, cuando escaparon a la muerte de su vaina fue saboteado, y los dos Padawanes dejaron Euceron con mutuos sentimientos de animosidad entre ellos. Cuando Skywalker tomó lecciones privadas de formación sobre la Espada de luz con Soara Antana, el Maestro Jedi eligió a Olin para ir contra él con la sorpresa de un ataque después de que una de sus lecciones terminase. Enfadado con Ferus por su pasado y todos los desacuerdos que tuvieron, Skywalker desatado su ira y le derrotó. Sin embargo, Antana sintió cómo la rabia que habia alimentado Skywalker,le permita derrotar a sus compañeros Padawan. Esto condujo a su decisión de poner fin a su formación con Skywalker y alertarlo después de que él tenga cuidado con la tentación de usar la ira como una ventaja en la batalla. Infiltrando la Escuela de Liderazgo Cuando Gillam Tarturi, hijo del senador Berm Tarturi y un alumno de la Escuela de Liderazgo de lujo en Andara, desaparecio, su padre sospecho que rivales políticos habían secuestrado a su hijo. Casualmente, una patrulla de jóvenes mercenarios es sospechada por el Consejo Jedi de estar usando la Escuela de Liderazgo como un campo de entrenamiento. Con el fin de investigar la desaparición de ambos Gillam y el escuadrón secreto, Olin fue enviado junto a Skywalker para infiltrarse en la escuela disfrazados de estudiantes, con esta cobertura, los dos serían capaces de identificar e investigar a los mercenarios con la esperanza de encontrar una pista para el móvil detrás de la desaparición de Gillam Tarturi. Al llegar a la escuela Olin, entabló una amistad incómoda con un estudiante llamado Reymet Autem, el hijo del miembro Sagoro Autem de la Guardia del Senado, que parece saber algo sobre el funcionamiento interno de la escuela. Si bien Olin empezó a conocer a Autem en un intento de aprender acerca de los mercenarios y los estudiantes, Skywalker logro infiltrarse en el escuadrón secreto. Sin embargo, como él aprendió más acerca de ellos, poco a poco se hizo más y más evidente que con la unidad de los ideales de este le llevó a decidir que se unan a ellos en una misión de penetrar en el espacio aéreo de Andara. La misión se basaba en ir a un planeta, en el sistema Ieria, y Skywalker sugiere que Gillam podría estar allí, tratando de justificar su proyectada participación en el ataque. Sin embargo, Olin dio su oposición a la violación del Código Jedi, y trató de convencer a su rival de no participar en ese acto potencialmente inflamatorio. Skywalker acordó reunirse con él después de consultar a Kenobi, pero antes de que los dos Padawans hubiesn tenido la oportunidad de contactar con el maestro de Anakin, Olin habia desaparecido. Él había empezado una búsqueda de Gillam en un esfuerzo por encontrarlo antes Skywalker abandonó la escuela, con la esperanza de eliminar su consulta de aprendiz con Kenobi bajo la justificación de la búsqueda de Gillam en Ieria. Sin embargo, Tarturi, en realidad se escondida en el antiguo sistema de las habitaciones abandonados en el interior de la escuela y tropezó con él. Junto con algunos miembros de la brigada secreta, Tarturi y Olin fueron encarcelados allí, antes de salir para Ieria en secreto. Anakin, incluso después de descubrir que faltaba Ferus, decidio ir con el escuadrón secreto en lugar de buscarlo, lo que dejó al joven Jedi en prisión hasta que Kenobi y Tachi llegaron a la Escuela de Liderazgo para rescatarlo, con el pretexto de examinar a los padres que matriculaban a sus niños en las clases allí. Durante sus exploraciones de las habitaciones en el sistema, Olin había descubierto los planes de Gillam. Sobre el uso de la Fuerza de mercenarios para desviar la atención de él, logró que le mantengan ocultos sus aparatos para evitar ser confiscados. Con estudio del itinerario, él y los Maestros descubrieron que el hijo del senador se disponía a poner en escena su propia muerte. Los Jedi también se dio cuenta de que la forma de hacerlo seria matando a Skywalker ocultando el cadáver del joven Jedi lugar y presentarlo como el suyo. El trío viajó a Ieria en un intento de rescate Skywalker. Tarturi había subestimado el poder de los Jedi, sin embargo, para el adolescente fue discapacitado fácilmente por la escuadra de los cazas estelares, junto con droides de ataque que fueron enviados para asesinarlo. El otro Jedi entonces llegó a tiempo de tener mercenarios y ponerlos bajo custodia. La Invasión de Typha-Dor En 25 ABY, Kenobi y Skywalker fueron enviados al planeta Typha-Dor, en el sistema de Uziel el único planeta que siguió resistiendo en contra de las invasiones ideada por el planeta más grande del sistema, Vanqor. Su misión era informar a los miembros de una unidad de vigilancia de Typha-Dorian puesto que los Vanqors habían sido descubiertos cerca de su posición, y que era necesario evacuar. Cuando llegaron los dos Jedi, sin embargo, descubrieron que los miembros de la vigilancia posterior a la invasión habian obtenido los planes Vanqors de la intención de utilizar en su invasión de Typha-Dor. Durante el intento de fuga del equipo, Anakin fue capturado por los Vanqors y llevado a Vanqor, en el que fue colocado en la zona de Autonomía de contención, un fármaco que induce un estado de felicidad de contenido, por el penal científico Jenna Zan Arbor. Skywalker también descubrió más tarde que la zona interfiere con su capacidad de usar la Fuerza. Mientras esto ocurría, Olin y Tachi, junto con los Jedi Garen Muln, Clee Rhara, Ry de la Galia, y Tru Veld, fueron enviados para rescatar a Obi-Wan y Anakin y les para que les ayudaran a obtener los planes de invasión a Typha-Dor. Kenobi consiguió burlar a los Vanqor y sacar a Skywalker de la cárcel, el equipo de los Jedi llegó justo a tiempo para rescatar a las dos fuerzas de los Vanqor. Evadiendo las naves del enemigo, el equipo de los Jedi llegó a salvo a Typha-Dor. Cuando el General Bycha de los Typha-Dorian mencionó que había rumores que surgían de los experimentos médicos que se realizan sobre los prisioneros en el campamento fue encarcelado en Anakin, el joven Jedi reveló que él había sufrido el procedimiento. Esto sorprende de todos los Jedi, a la mayoría pero no a Kenobi porque no ha sido informado todavía por Skywalker sobre ellos. Este hecho hizo creer a Ferus que Anakin se había abstenido de decirle a su Maestro, ya que gozaban de un resentimiento, muy grande que incluso superó su lealtad a Obi-Wan y Anakin para convertirse causando defensiva de sus acciones. Aunque los Jedi con la ayuda de los Typha-Dorians habian logrado detener a las fuerzas Vanqor la fuerza de la entrega salio sin disparar un solo tiro, Jenna Zan Arbor habia escapado de los Vanqor, después de que los cuatro Jedi eligieron pese a sus intentos de seguirles la pista. Misión a Quas Killam En algún momento, Olin y Tachi se embarcaron en una misión para revisar la minería del planeta Quas Killam, aunque la fecha exacta de la misión no está clara. En el planeta, que supervisaba las conversaciones de paz entre el cartel de minería trinium y otra facción; los dos grupos querían formar un Gobierno de coalición en el planeta. Aunque su misión tuvo éxito, Olin se fue incómodo con el resultado, en la creencia de que el cártel habia hecho demasiadas concesiones al otro grupo. Sin embargo, Siri le recordó que su misión había terminado, y que no podían interferir con el gobierno para investigar las sospechas del Padawan. Al inicio de la Guerras Clon, sin embargo, las dudas de Olin resultaron correctas. El cartel se habia aliado con la Federación de Comercio para tomar el control del gobierno de Quas Killam, lo que permite obtener el control a los separatistas de todas las fábricas y minas de trinium. Muchos Killams que no estaban en el cartel fueron reclutados o asesinados. Más tarde, durante una misión realizada por Tachi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala, la Maestra Jedi recordó la misión a Quas Killam con pesar, deseando haber observado más de los sucesos allí, y, posiblemente, impedidó que los separatistas tomasen el control del planeta. Rebelión en Romin Durante los siguientes meses, Kenobi y Skywalker hiciron un seguimiento a Zan Arbor en toda la galaxia, mientras que Tachi y Olin solamente les prestaban asistencia de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, Siri prometió ayudar a Obi-Wan finalmente Zan Arbor fue capturado, y cuando Kenobi y Skywalker localizaron el penal científico en el planeta Romin, Siri, junto con Ferus, habian previsto sumarse a Anakin y Obi-Wan para ayudar a capturar a los criminales. La burocracia del Senado apoyo a los Jedi, sin embargo, como una ley que se presento enseguida declaró que era ilegal la detención o el transporte galáctico de prisioneros frente a Romin; la corrupción en el Senado provocó la aprobación de la ley, lo que permitió al corrupto del planeta líder, Roy Teda, a hacer una fortuna ofreciendo refugio a delincuentes. Esto no impidió que Kenobi, sin embargo y cuando se enteró de que una banda de ladrones conocida como la Slams acaba habian sido capturados por la República y su captura aún no se habia divulgado, logró convencer al Consejo Jedi para permitir que los cuatro Jedi suplantaran a los Slams en el esfuerzo para ganar la entrada a Romin, a pesar del desacuerdo de Olin, quien sostuvo que los Jedi fueron superiores que usar el engaño para entar en Zan Arbor. Llegados a Romin, Kenobi y Tachi se separan de sus Padawans, se reunierón con Zan Arbor y investigaron el robo de sus registros mientras Skywalker y Olin exploraraban la ciudad. Antes de que los Padawans pudiesen regresar a su casa, sin embargo, fueron emboscados por misteriosos asaltantes y capturados. Sus atacantes les llevaron a Joylin, el líder de la lucha por la resistencia contra Teda, quien reveló que para ellos fue un golpe planificado contra Teda en un día, en la recepción celebrada Teda para los ricos residentes de Romin. Estimando que los Jedi estaban con Slams, Joylin les pidió que robasen los códigos del palacio de Teda que permitian a la resistencia desactivar su ejército droide, lo que permite una casi incruenta transición del poder. A pesar de las objeciones de Olin con el plan, los Jedi estuvieron de acuerdo para ayudar a la resistencia en la eliminación de Teda del poder, creyendo que se trata de un acto de justicia contra el dictador. Esa noche, Ferus, incapaz de dormir, se encontró con Obi-Wan en el jardín de la villa los Jedi se encontraban y Confesó al maestro Jedi sus temores sobre el poder de Anakin, pero Obi-Wan estaba en desacuerdo. Esto más tarde lo estaria acosando después de que Skywalker se convirtió en Vader; el recuerdo que Olin de que le había advertido sobre los peligros de Skywalker increíble potencial, y no había tenido en cuenta el joven Padawan de advertencia. En todo caso, confesando su temor de que su rival parecía poner en libertad un peso de Ferus, y los dos Jedi se convirtió más tarde, si no amigos, sin duda mucho menos antagónica hacia uno de otro durante gran parte del resto de su búsqueda de Zan Arbor. Durante la recepción el día siguiente, los Jedi con éxito lograron robar los códigos requeridos por la resistencia. Sin embargo, con la comisión de droides de Teda, los actos de vandalismo y revuletas en gran parte de la ciudad, lo que probaron que los recelos de Olin se justificaban. Teda y Zan Arbor huyeron de la capital, y convocó a los Slams para un puesto de trabajo. Cuando los Jedi habian alcanzado el escondite de los dos, sin embargo, el verdadero Slams, recién escapado de la cárcel, llegó, denunciando a los Jedi como los impostores. Zan Arbor luego reconoció a Skywalker de sus experimentos sobre él en Vanqor, y se percató de los impostores fueron Jedi; después de este los cuatro fueron llevados cautivos y enviada en las cárceles. Antes de que pudieran ser encerrados, que liberó a los otros prisioneros de Teda, desmoralizado y el ejército del dictador, lo que obligó a rendirse. Teda y Zan Arbor fueron capturados y llevados ante Joylin, el nuevo líder de Romin, lo que lo hace parecer como que los Jedi habían ganado. Por desgracia, Joylin tenía otros planes. Él puso en libertad a Teda y Zan Arbor, y dio a conocer el verdadero Slams permiso de salida, tratando de utilizar su vuelo como justificación para su ejecución prevista de los seguidores de Teda. Anakin tenia la sensación de que su plan con suficiente antelación que los Jedi se han podido capturar a sus enemigos, si no fuera por un poco de información descubierta en Jenna Zan Arbor del arcjivo de Kenobi y su correspondencia con Granta Omega, un notable enemigo de los Jedi responsable por el asesinato de Maestro Jedi Yaddle. La esperanza Zan Arbor les llevaría a Omega, los Jedi en lugar plantaron un dispositivo de localización en la nave de Slams, lo que les permite a los Jedi seguirlo hasta Omega. Investigación de Falleen Los cuatro Jedi hicieron un seguimiento a Zan Arbor y Teda al planeta Falleen. En Romin los Jedi habían descubierto que Zan Arbor y Teda se encontraban en liga con Granta Omega, el hijo del rico y antiguo Padawan de Qui-Gon Jinn Xanatos y un enemigo de los Jedi que fue responsable de la muerte del Maestro Jedi Yaddle. Se creía que estaba tratando de ayudar Zan Arbor en su intento de perfeccionar la transmisión de la Zona de Libre de contención. En Falleen, los Jedi descubrieron que Roy Teda, que huyó junto con Romin Zan Arbor, se alojaba en un hotel de lujo alli, asi que Tachi y Olin fueron a investigar. Mientras tanto, Kenobi y Skywalker investigaban una relativamente nueva fábrica, Blackwater Systems, que había sido construida sin respetar las leyes en materia de seguridad, y había sobornado a los investigadores para pasar por alto estos descuidos. La fábrica fue destruida por los propietarios para encubrir las actividades ilegales que tuvieron lugar dentro y Tachi y Olin apenas llegaron a tiempo para rescatar a Kenobi y Skywalker, sólo para descubrir que su cantera habia huido de Falleen. Antes de que los Jedi pudiesen seguir el rastro, Mace Windu los llamo de vuelta a Coruscant para ayudar a defender a la Orden Jedi de las acusaciones de una facción del Senado anti-Jedi de trabajo para privar a los Jedi de la autoridad oficial del Senado por sus acciones. Ataque en el Senado Durante una audiencia del Senado en relación con los Jedi a las acciones de Romin, Tachi y Olin habian descubierto lo que pensaban era el escondite de Omega y Zan Arbor. La maestra y su Padawan llamaron a Obi-Wan y Anakin para ayudarlos, pero cuando entraron, los únicos ocupantes eran tres droidekas y un grupo de droides buscador. Los Jedi lograron la destrucción de los droides, pero no encontraron el escondite carece de cualquier tipo de prueba de los planes de la Omega. Más tarde, descubriendo que los delincuentes previsto utilizar la Zona Libre de contención que les permita robar el vértice siendo donado a la todos los planetas Fondo de Socorro, los Jedi capturaron a Slams y impedieron el robo, sólo para descubrir que se trataba de una desviación. Omega y Zan Arbor realmente previsto utilizar la Zona Libre de contención en el Senado para asesinar al Canciller Supremo Palpatine. La planificación de Bog Divinian, el líder de la lucha contra el movimiento Jedi, a proponer la elección del senador Sano Sauro, un aliado de Omega, como el sucesor de Palpatine, Omega y Zan Arbor casi logró la liberación de la zona. Aunque Kenobi llegó al Senado a tiempo para impedir Omega y Zan Arbor desencadenamiento de la bioquímica, no pudo evitar Omega lanzamiento de cientos de asesinatos programados con el droide buscador de varios de los senadores vitales de la República, incluido el Canciller Supremo. Skywalker, Tachi, y Kenobi trataron de impedir la fuga Omega mientras Olin tenia vigilado al Canciller, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Omega y Zan Arbor habian escapado a la garras de los Jedi una vez más. Durante el caos que siguió en el Senado, Olin salvado la vida de Palpatine, pero veintiún senadores murió en medio de la carnicería, así como Roy Teda. Por sus heroicos esfuerzos al salvar la vida del Canciller, Ferus recibió una distinción especial elogio del Consejo Jedi. A continuación, los Jedi, una vez más, continuó la búsqueda de Omega y Zan Arbor. Misión a Korriban Debido a la notable influencia cada vez mayor de el lado oscuro, en 24 ABY el Consejo Jedi tomó la decisión de acelerar la promoción de Padawans al rango de Caballero. Debido a la magnitud de la decisión, el Consejo decidió proceder con cautela, comenzando el programa con un caso de prueba en Olin. Esto enfureció a Skywalker, que creyó que era mejor que Ferus y merecia ser el primero en convertirse en un Caballero Jedi. Además, el Consejo puso de manifiesto que los dos rivales y sus maestros, junto con Darra Thel-Tanis y Tru Veld y sus maestros Soara Antana y Ry-Galia, respectivamente, que habían descubierto la ubicación de Granta Omega, junto con Zan Arbor, su compañero. Los dos delincuentes fueron a Korriban. Inferiendo con el secreto y misterio del Lord Sith finalmente había notado Omega, y decidió premiar por su dedicación, los Jedi fueron enviados de inmediato a Korriban para arrestar a Omega y Zan Arbor. Durante el vuelo a Korriban, Skywalker dejó claro sus sentimientos hacia Olin, criticandolo y dejandolo avergonzado en silencio ante Veld y Thel-Tanis, ya que sin exito tratarón de calmar las tensiones entre los dos rivales. Cuando aterrizarón, Anakin y Ferus fueron enviados a infiltrarse en el planeta del mercado negro a fin de encontrar a Zan Arbor y Omega en una reunión con un ladrón llamado Auben. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente se puso en contacto con ella, que fueron atacados por el ejército de droides del Gremmio de Comerciantes, y huyeron con el ladrón en un monasterio Sith cercano y pronto fueron seguidos por sus compañeros Jedi. Antes de que el trío pudiese escapar del monasterio, sin embargo, Olin y Skywalker tuvieron la sensación de poder oscuro en el hangar que llevaba a la salida y huyeron junto con Auben hacia los droides, sin saber que acababan de obtener la detección de un Sith en el hangar. Reuniendóse con Darra y Tru, los cuatro Jedi fueron atacados por numerosos droides de batalla, y cuando una victoria Jedi ya no parece en duda Skywalker, notó la sombra de una figura en dirección a la salida. El joven Padawan le siguio, creyendo que era Omega, sólo para ser arrojado hacia atrás con un aumento de la fuerza de energía de la que huyen de hombre, que era en realidad un desconocido Sith. A pesar de los esfuerzos de los Jedi, el Sith escapó del hangar, con el bonus de que Auben huyó. En la batalla con los droides, sin embargo, la Espada de luz de Veld fue dañada. Una grieta habia empezado a crecer entre él y Skywalker después de su enfrentamiento durante el vuelo a Korriban y Ferus pidió que Skywalker no estuviese, para reparar la espada de luz. Olin la arreglo, pero era ignorante de una reparación previa realizada por Skywalker, que fue compensado por el poder impulsivo de lo que había hecho. Skywalker vio a Olin arrelando la espada de luz, pero su enojó por el hecho de que Veld había ido a Olin en lugar de él, optó por no mencionar la necesidad de verificar la zona del arma había reparado. Los Jedi entonces tomaron una airspeeder al Valle de los Señores Oscuros, donde Kenobi había descubierto que Omega y Zan Arbor habian previsto reunirse el misterioso Lord Sith. En el Valle de los Señores Oscuros Durante el vuelo hacia el valle, los Jedi se vieron obligados a eludir al Gremio de Comerciantes y su nave escolta, pero lograron llegar al Valle indemnes. En el Valle, fueron confrontados por un paquete de tuk'ata, que se las arreglaron para derrotar, junto con Korriban zombies activados para proteger a Omega por los antiguos Sith. Durante la batalla con los zombies, sin embargo, la espada de luz Veld comenzó a fallar a causa de la reparación que Skywalker no verifico, y pasó a usar la de Olin. Cuando finalmente la Veld fracasado totalmente, Thel-Tanis se apresuraron a Ferus ayuda, sólo para ser disparado con una pistola detonando explosivos de Omega. Su muerte causó mucho dolor a Olin, y más tarde le causaria abandonar la Orden Jedi. Omega, perseguido de cerca por Kenobi y Skywalker, huyo, la planificación para satisfacer a los Lord Sith. Pero él fue traicionado. El Lord Sith escapó como en Korriban y Obi-Wan capturo a Omega, que finalizó su venganza contra los Jedi de una vez por todas, pero dejando repercusiones en todos los Jedi que nunca se desvanecerian totalmente. Sin embargo, Jenna Zan Arbor escapo así como en Korriban, y desapareció por un tiempo, para finalmente unirse a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes como un científico. Exilio El duelo con asolado por culpa de que no había dicho-Ry las Galias por los daños Veld a la espada de luz, y creer que había causado involuntariamente Thel-la muerte de Tanis, Ferus tomo la decisión de dimitir de la Orden Jedi. Al salir del Salón del Consejo después de haber presentado su renuncia, se reunió fuera con Skywalker. Cuando le dijo a su rival el motivo de su retirada de la Orden, Anakin involuntariamente reveló que había sabido que Olin había fijado la espada de luz. Sin embargo, el expertos en espada de luz y Maestro Jedi Tolan Hing había dicho a Olin que era, de hecho, el defecto de la pieza que Anakin habia descuidado a decirle a ajustar Veld que ha causado el saber del fracaso. Veld, que también estaba presente, se conmovió por la presente, y renunció a su amistad con Skywalker. El trauma de la muerte de Darra habia provocado en él la amistad más estrecha con Olin, sin embargo, y los dos partieron gratamente. Luego de regresar al templo en busca de Jedi encarcelados después de la ejecución de la Orden 66, Tru descubrió la espada de luz de Ferus en el Templo Jedi junto con muchos otros y se entristecio al descubrir esta evidencia de la muerte de su amigo. A pesar de la revelación de Skywalker de la participación indirecta en Thel-la muerte de Tanis, Ferus salió de la Orden Jedi con una promesa de ayudar a cualquier Jedi que lo necesitase, incluso su rival. Vida en Bellassa Unos pocos meses despues de abandonar la Orden Jedi, Ferus conocio a Roan Lands una mañana en un cafe. Los dos se hicieron amigos rapido y empezaron su propia empresa, Olin y Lands, en el planeta Bellassa. Ellos protegian a gente como Dona Telamark de la venganza, establecida por testificar en la corte contra un desonesto y corrupto empresario que forzaba la compra de su productos. Durante este tiempo, Olin se volvio un silencioso acomplejado, considerado como el mas habilidoso en la galaxia. Cuando las Guerras Clon empezaron, los dos se unieron al Ejecito Clon, sirviendo como oficiales. Durante los dias de la Gran Purga Jedi, Olin escapo de las noticias Imperiales porque el ya no era un Jedi y no fue considerado una amenaza al nuevo regimen de Palpatine. Aunque, rechazo quedarse oculto cuando oyo de las atrocidades que Palpatine habia cometido. El y Lands fundaron un grupo de resistencia en Bellassa conocido como los Once, con otros nueve Bellasianos, incluyendo a Wil Asani, Rilla y Loran. El Imperio, en un esfuerzo por eliminar la resistencia Bellasiana puso el encontrar a Olin y Lands como maxima prioridad. Eventualmente, Lands fue capturado, y Ferus apenas escapo vivo. El encontro refugio en las montañas cabin de Dona Telamark, el y el primer cliente de Roan, como la herida recivida en su escape del Imperio empezaba a ser grave fue a ocultarse mientras sanaba. A pesar de que el y Roan nunca habian planeado como salvar al otro si era atrapado, Olin planeaba volver a rescatar a Roan cuando estuviese curado. Su plan cambio, entonces, cuando su viejo amigo Obi-Wan Kenobi lo rastreo a las cuevas monañosas de Telamark. Volviendo a la Accion Kenobi revelo que el habia logrado sacar a Roan de la prison y llevarlo a una base segura de los Once, donde se recuperaba de una neurotoxina administerada por el Imperio. Los arrestos masisivos que habian occurrido en Ussa mientras Kenobi estuvo alli fueron una gran evidencia del peligro de regresar a la ciudad mientras se acordesen de los Jedi, pero cuando Dona activo la HoloNet al dia siguiente, Ferus no tuvo otra opcion. Los ocupantes de cabinas descubrieron que el Imperio habia enviado un ultimatum: si Ferus Olin no se rendia ante ellos pasados dos dias, toda la poblacion seria arrestada y ejecutada. Ferus planeando salvarlos se rindio, su locacion fue descuvierta antes de tuviece la chance de dejar la cueva en la montaña. Boba Fett y D'harhan, cazarrecompensas contratados por un Inquisidor llamado Malorum, atacaron la cabina subterranea Ferus fue forzado a ir con Obi-Wan a los viejos tunels mineros localzados bajo el refugio. Intentando escapar de los cazarrecompensas, el duo comando el velocista terrestrre de uno de los amigos de Dona y esconderse en un refugio seguro de Los Once ubicado en Ussa. Los Once desarrollaron un plan with the two to ensure that all the prisoners were returned safely, in case of a double-cross by Malorum. Sure enough, the Inquisitor attempted to double-cross the Eleven, claiming the prisoners were rioting even as stormtroopers dragged Olin into the Imperial garrison. But before the garrison's doors closed, Obi-Wan piloted a small airspeeder into the garrison and fled into an air vent with Ferus after cutting down his guards. The two managed to escape the prison and steal a ship. Their troubles were not over, however. Boba Fett and his partner followed them in the Slave I , forcing the two to jump to hyperspace to the Red Twins , a system that lacked an Imperial presence. Trever Flume , a teenage street thief who had assisted the two in their escape and a former friend of Ferus during his days at Olin and Lands, stowed away aboard the spacecraft, increasing the size of the group to three. Apariciones *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' * *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' Fuentes *''The New Essential Chronology'' Olin, Ferus Olin, Ferus Olin, Ferus Category:Acólitos Sith y aprendices de:Ferus Olin en:Ferus Olin